


[Art] The Art of Trust

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Sex Fair 2020, M/M, Naked Draco Malfoy, Naked Harry Potter, Nudity, Red Ropes on Skin, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: One piece of rope offers what Harry and Draco seek the most from each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 278
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	[Art] The Art of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt [#171](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#).
> 
> I've been wanting to draw something Shibari-related for a while, so I was really excited to claim this prompt when I saw it! Taking inspiration from mixed media, abstract art and bold colours, I decided to capture a couple of personal and intimate moments with our beloved boys. 
> 
> Based on the prompt, I extended the kink to the both of them. I like to think that Harry and Draco have their own completely different reasons for wanting to be tied up (and for doing that for their partner). I hope you enjoy this. Cheers!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
